Love is Always in the Air
by Pjatobeth
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt. Read inside.
1. Chapter 1

Love is Always in the Air

Chapter 1

**A/N: So… there was this prompt on Tumblr that was: stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it's-like-two-a.m. AU. I had to try it. This is my first AU, so no flames, please! Remember to review!**

Anna's POV

Anna rushed into Terminal E, desperately looking around for Gate 12. She was returning home to New York after a long stay in Michigan visiting relatives. Anna's eyes finally settled on the illuminated "Gate 12" sign hanging from the high ceilings.

She ran over, glancing at the digital clock on the front of the gate desk. It read eleven-twelve p.m. She had twenty minutes until boarding time. Anna looked for an empty seat, but there were none to be seen. She rested against a cement pillar in the middle of the gate.

She pulled out her phone and played a few games and texted some people, letting them know that she was at the airport. Anna suddenly got restless and and tried for another seat. first row, none. Second row, none. Third row, one, but next to a middle aged man that looked like a pedophile. Fourth row, none.

Anna was about to give up hope when an old man stood up and ran (hobbled) as fast as he could towards the restrooms. Anna took this opportunity to snatch his seat.

She sat down and dropped her tote bag to the ground. She looked to her right and saw a big blond guy, her age or a couple of years older. Her boredom explained her next move.

"Um, hi!" she blurted. The boy looked startled and looked at her full on. She couldn't deny that he was cute. He had a nice…body…

"Hi," he mumbled. there were a few seconds of awkward silence until Anna jumped in.

"So… what are you doing here? I mean, obviously you're going to New York? Wait, that wasn't a question. Sorry, I'm really awkward." Anna's cheeks heated as the boy's lips curved into a small smile. She couldn't help but smile back. She stuck out a hand. "I'm Anna." The boy grasped Anna's hand firmly, but not painfully tight.

"Kristoff." Anna flushed brighter at their contact.

"Nice to meet you. Kristoff." She noticed an antler(?) hanging out of Kristoff's bag. She pointed at it and inquired, "What is that?"

Kristoff looked slightly embarrassed as he picked up his bag and set it on his knee. He took the antlered _thing _out of his bag. "It's a reindeer Pillow Pet," he admitted sheepishly. "His name is Sven."

Anna, being the weirdo that she was, said,"Hi, Sven. You're so cute and fluffy and hu-" Anna was interrupted by a voice coming over the speaker system.

"Ladies and gentleman of Jet Blue flight number one-sixty-five may I have your attention. Jet Blue flight one-sixty-five to JFK Airport scheduled for eleven-forty-seven p.m. departure time has been delayed by two hours due to to some bad winter weather." There was a collective groan. "Relax, grab something to eat, and get to know the people around you."

"What's your favorite movie?!" Anna blurted as soon as the woman had stopped talking.

Kristoff blinked at her. "Uhhh…"

"Sorry. Sometimes I act on impulse," Anna covered up. Kristoff had a soft look on his face.

"No, it's okay. It's already out there. I like… a lot of movies."

"You gotta give me your number one." Kristoff sighed softly. He leaned over and put his lips to Anna's ear. She shivered at the touch.

"Mean Girls," he whispered. Anna looked at him. "Now you're gonna laugh at me aren't you?" Kristoff groaned and leaned back in the hard, germ infested airport seat.

"No, I'm not. You're cute. I mean, that's cute. I mean- I don't even know what I mean anymore." Kristoff chuckled lightly.

"It's okay. I know what you mean."

Anna looked up and met his Amber eyes. "Really?"

"Really."


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been really indecisive on whether or not I should post this chapter. I just went for it so...**

**Disclaimer: Frozen does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.**

After the "cute/really" incident, Anna, the quirky redhead, turned away and kept to herself. Kristoff drifted off to sleep with nothing to do. He hadn't been asleep for onger than ten minutes when he woke up to a violent jolting next to him. He opened his eyes and shot up, prepared to say something sarcastic and snarky to his "alarm clock."

He looked to his side and saw Anna tapping away on her phone. He leaned over her shoulder, unnoticed. He peered at the phone and saw a little yellow dot moving across the screen. "What _is _that?!" Kristoff asked. The dot hit a green thing and made a surprisingly disturbing splatting noise.

Anna growled in frustration. "Flappy Bird. I was about to beat my high score, but _someone _distracted me." Anna pouted and crossed her arms, shutting off her phone.

"Tell you what. I'll buy you the Starbuck drink of your choice as a forgiveness gift." Anna's eyes brightened.

"Really?!"

Kristoff smirked. "Yeah. I'm a man of my word."

Anna popped out of her seat like a Mexican Jumping bean. "Let's go now!"

"So. Many. CHOICES," Kristoff groaned, staring at the Starbucks menu. "What's your favorite?"

"Uh….. I like the hot chocolate in the winter, so I think that's what I'll get. When it's warmer I like the mocha frappucinos."

"I guess I'll be getting the hot chocolate."

The barista's voice rang out in the terminal. "NEXT!" Kristoff and Anna made their way up to the counter. The barista (whose name seemed to be Lizzy) leaned on the counter. She batted her eyelashes. "How can I help you, hon?"

"Uh, Anna?" Kristoff offered.

Anna looked startled. "I'll have a grande hot chocolate with extra whipped cream." The barista suddenly wasn't all smiles.

"Yeah. Whatever." She jotted down Anna's order on a cup. She passed it on to her colleague and looked up at Kristoff. She was happy again. "And for you, handsome?"

Kristoff's got a confused look. "I'll have the same as her."

"What was that again? I can't remember."

Kristoff looked at Anna and prompted her to recite her order back to the lovestruck barista. "Grande hot chocolate with extra whipped cream."

"Right." She wrote the order. "Oh, right. What's your name?" Anna opened her mouth, about to speak. "No, honey. Not you. What's _your _name, handsome?" _Handsome, my ass, _Anna thought.

Kristoff looked flustered. "Kristoff."

The barista Lizzy gave him a flirty look. She wrote down his name and quickly jotted down something else next to it. She slid it to the barista next to her. They gave her a weird look. She glared back at them. They skittered away nervously. "Your total today is seven dollars and eleven cents." Kristoff pulled out his money. He didn't have eleven cents. He was about to look again when the barista stopped him. "I'll do you a favor hands-"

Anna interrupted. "_I'll _do him a favor. _I'll _pay the extra." She swiftly pulled a dime and a penny out of her pocket and slid it over the counter. The barista had a shellshocked expression on her face. She was silent when she handed Kristoff the receipt.

"Wow, you've got some nerve. But, like, in a good way," Kristoff marveled.

"What, you underestimated me? Always happens," Anna replied.

"I just wanna know: what set you off like that? You were so sassy."

Anna looked down at her cup and blushed. "I don't know. She was just so _annoying._"

"Oooh-kay."

Desperate to change the subject, Anna spoke up. "Hey. Are you done with your drink? I'll throw away your cup." Kristoff gladly handed it over and tossed her a gorgeous smile. She walked away, still blushing furiously. She was drowning in her embarrassment so much that she didn't notice the leg about to trip her. Kristoff tried to call her name to warn her, but it had no avail.

Anna was about three inches from the terrazzo floor when she felt an arm catch her.

"Glad I caught you."

Anna recognized that voice anywhere and dreaded who was behind it. She looked up and confirmed her suspicions. She narrowed her eyes. "Hans." Hans the Douchebag Ex-Boyfriend.

He smiled evilly. "Hello, Anna," he said.

"Hello? that's all you have to say after all you've done to hurt me?!"

"Honey, let's not make a scene."

"Let _go _of me. Don't touch me."

"Gladly." He let go of her and she hit the floor. Anna picked up her cups and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes got less narrow (just a _tiny _bit) and she toned down the venom in her voice. She flicked her eyes towards Kristoff and full on smiled. "I'm here with my boyfriend."

**A/N: OOOOOOH! What's gonna happen?! I have the whole next chapter already finished, but I always like ideas and if I like yours so much, I just might use it instead of mine. ****Review please!**

**Also if you were wondering: terrazzo floors are those floors that are really shiny tiles that have metal between them instead of grout. They're really common in airports and malls in the U.S., I don't know about other countries. I think they had them in London Heathrow when I was there last month (don't kill me! I'm not staring at the floor of the airport in another country!).**


End file.
